The molecules of various conventional fuel oils exist in form of molecule clusters. Each molecule cluster consists of several dozens to hundred thousands molecules, forming granules of several dozens to hundreds nanometers in diameter. Such large clusters make the atomizing of the fuel oil deteriorate. When the fuel oil is burning, the clusters are hard to combust completely in an instant. Especially under the limited condition of motor cylinder explosion, the fuel oil is even harder to be burned completely. Therefore, the thermo-machine efficiency of the fuel oil in the internal-combustion engine is limited to about 38% or less, and it will generate much thermo-pollution and chemical pollution.
For long people have been looking for various methods of improving the fuel oil combustion rate. One type of methods is to add different additives into the fuel oil; while the other is to use electromagnetic field to treat the fuel oil. The early products of magnetized fuel savers used both the magnetic field and the static electric field simultaneously to treat the fuel oil. An example of this is the DJ series fuel savers, which use two permanent magnets with 1200 Gauss magnetic intensity of south poles. The south poles are placed opposite to each other with a gap of 2.8-3 mm through which the fuel oil flows. This technical solution applied a static electric field to the fuel oil at the same time.
China Patent ZL89213334 discloses a magnetized fuel saver. The saver uses two permanent magnets with the N pole surface's magnetic field intensity of 4300-4600 Gauss and the intrinsic coersivity of 15000-18000 Oersted. The N poles are placed opposed to each other, leaving a gap of 0.5-1.1 mm and the fuel oil flowing through the gap to be treated by the magnetic field. This technical solution need not apply any additional static electric field.
China patent ZL92206719.8 discloses a dual cavity magnetized fuel saver. The technical solution of this patent employs three cylindrical permanent magnets. One of the magnets is placed inside of the magnetic filter cavity. It is said that the function of this magnet is to magnetize the fuel oil and to adsorb the iron magnetic materials in the fuel. The N poles of the other two magnets face to each other and leave a gap of 0.5-1.1 mm for fuel oil flowing. In one preferred embodiment, the magnet is made of NF30H material and its intrinsic coersivity is 18,000-20,000 Oersted, with the N pole face magnetic field intensity of 4,600-5,200 Gauss.
China patent ZL94113646.9 discloses an improved dual cavity magnetized fuel saver. The configuration of this fuel saver is similar to that disclosed in China patent ZL92206719.8 mentioned above. What differs is that, magnetic circuit plates are attached to each back of the two opposite positioned magnets, and also attached to the back of the magnet in the magnetic filter cavity and the bottom side of the magnetic filter cavity opposed to the magnet therein. It is said that the existence of the magnetic circuit plates has reinforced the magnetic field intensity by forming a closed magnetic circuit in the fuel saver. In addition, the permanent magnet suggested by the patent is of NF30 material built in cylindrical shape with an intrinsic coersivity of 18,000-20,000 Oersted and the N pole magnetic field intensity of 4,000-5,200 Gauss. The gap between the two opposite permanent magnets for the flow of fuel is 0.5-2.0 mm.
Although the above methods of prior art make fuel granules finer, and improve the fuel combustion to a certain extent, they cannot surely make the fuel oils fine enough to reach the nano level and improve the fuel combustion thoroughly. In addition, the small granules resulted from the methods of prior art are not stable. Therefore, these fuel savers have to be connected to the engines directly, supplying the processed fuel oil directly to the engines.